


A Furry Accepts His Fate

by bi_hiccup



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Furry, Gary Goodspeed is a furry, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_hiccup/pseuds/bi_hiccup
Summary: Does liking Avocato make Gary Goodspeed a furry?





	A Furry Accepts His Fate

**Author's Note:**

> My friend convinced me to write this. This is kind of the first fanfic I've ever written, and it's about Gary from Final Space coming to terms with being a furry because he likes Avocato.  
> Also, I know it's short. I didn't feel like writing more about Gary's furryism, sorry.

Gary doesn't think he's a furry.  
Does liking Avocato count as furryism?  
That's largely irrelevant, however, because Gary does not like Avocato. Not in that way, at least. They shared the clasp of friends, which makes their relationship automatically platonic, right? (If you're thinking "No," you should stop.) He doesn't know why H.U.E. and K.V.N. (fuck that guy) keep hinting at it. Oh, and K.V.N. does it in this smug little way every time, and it's so annoying. K.V.N., if you ever read this: die. In a horrifying, agonizingly painful way, preferably.  
He stares up at the ceiling. “H.U.E.,” he says, “what if I do like Avocato?”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re asking, Gary.”  
Gary sighs. He rolls over, fixing his gaze on the door across from his bed. “Does liking Avocato make me a furry?”  
“Running calculations.”  
There’s silence for a moment, aside from H.U.E. hemming and hawing.  
“Yes, Gary.”  
Gary grunts in annoyance. “Can I have a cookie if I accept it?”  
“No, Gary.”  
“Oh, screw you!” He shakes his head a little. “I’m not going to accept it then. Because it’s not true.”  
“Gary, you should tell him how you feel.”  
“No!” Gary glares at the wall. “I mean, I don’t like him. Not in that way. He is a friend, but not... whatever.”  
“Maybe he likes you as well.”  
Gary sits up in bed. After a glance at the door, he says, “You think so?”  
“You will never know if you do not try.”  
...  
During their usual game of cards, Gary keeps scratching the back of his neck nervously. Avocato notices quickly; it’s unlike Gary to be anything other than cheerful and enthusiastic. The Ventrexian’s never seen him nervous before.  
“Are you okay?” Avocato asks.  
“What? Oh, yeah.” Gary grins, but he seems pained.  
Avocato isn’t buying it. Gary is acting weird, and this demands an explanation. He leans forward. “What’s going on? You’re acting pretty nervous, and I know you. You’re never nervous.”  
Gary lets out a slightly-too-loud laugh. “What? I’m not nervous. Everything is fine.”  
Avocato reaches across the table and places his hand (paw?) on top of Gary’s. Gary stiffens. “Look,” Avocato says, “we shared the clasp of friends. You can tell me stuff. That’s what friends do. After all, you’re helping me find my son.”  
Gary avoids his gaze, staring down at the table. Finally, he says, “I think I might like you.”  
“Yeah, that tends to happen when you’re friends with someone.” Avocato laughs a little. “Why would that make you nervous?”  
“No,” Gary says. “I...”  
K.V.N. chooses that moment to float by and yell, “Gary has a crush,” in a singsong, taunting voice.  
Gary bolts out of his seat after K.V.N., screaming. Avocato just sits there, stunned.  
Gary has a crush on him?  
...  
Avocato finds Gary by the cookies, begging H.U.E. to let him have just one. Unsure of what to do, he leans against the wall, trying to look cool.  
“H.U.E., your advice sucked, and you owe me a cookie!” Gary shouts.  
Calmly, H.U.E. says, “Technically, you did not take my advice. You also know I cannot do that.”  
“I did take your advice! I told him I liked him!”  
“You did not clarify you want to smooch him.”  
“What? I do not want to smooch him! Where did you get that idea from?”  
“Is that not what people who like each other romantically typically do?”  
“Just give me a cookie, H.U.E.!”  
Avocato clears his throat.  
Gary falls silent. He slowly turns around, his face beginning to turn red. “Oh,” he says. “You’re here.”  
“I, uh, I am,” says Avocato.  
They stare at each other for a moment.  
“I’m sorry,” Gary says. “I-” His words are cut off by a surprised yelp as Avocato pulls him into a hug.  
“I like you too, Gary.”  
...  
It’s three in the morning, and Gary still can’t fall asleep. A grin seems to be permanently stuck to his face. He stares up at the ceiling.  
“He likes me,” he whispers.  
H.U.E. says, “Yes, I think we’ve established this.”  
Gary’s smile only seems to grow bigger. Then he frowns. “H.U.E.?”  
“Yes, Gary?”  
“Am I an actual furry now?”


End file.
